


Sokeefe Week 2020

by TheOfficialKai517



Series: KOTLC Ship Weeks 2020/2021 [1]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M, Sokeefe Week 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: 1. Hugs2. Game Night3. Fluff4. Cuddles5. Human Things6. Picnic7. Heartbreak8. Coffee Shop AU9. Window Sleepovers10. Cooking Together11. Sokeefe Kids12. Hot Cocoa13. Human AU14. Fairy Tale AU15. Just Appreciate the Ship
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen
Series: KOTLC Ship Weeks 2020/2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933441
Kudos: 10





	1. Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> The first KOTLC Ship Week set up over on Tumblr, by my dudes @molly-sencen and @confuzzlinh. Going to try and do as many of the ship weeks as I can, including my own. :)

  * Keefe loves giving Sophie hugs, honestly
  * Especially when she has a rough day... Or can't sleep at night...
  * So, in other words, basically all of the freaking time




	2. Game Night

  * Keefe encourages game night, like, all the time
  * It's his way of trying to get Sophie to de-stress and calm down a little
  * One of his favorites to try and play with her is one-on-one charades
  * Of course, he stumps Sophie almost every time...




End file.
